


The Best Day of Our Lives

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Ianto and Lisa have big plans to reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the whoverse_las prompt 1.09, "Worst day...EVER!" But this didn't make it in time for the competition. Just a little something something because no one did this one, and I had thought they would.

"No one can have a prick that huge," Ianto said, and the man on the lift with them twitched but didn't look in their direction.

Lisa pretended not to notice. "Oh I dunno, I've seen some—on the _internet_ ," she added hastily. She made a gesture with her hand. "You know, like--"

Ianto snorted. "I don't think any woman could accommodate that if she weren't a strumpet."

The doors opened and the man all but ran out. Lisa waited for the doors to close before snorting. "You're going to get in trouble one day."

Ianto blinked at his reflection but met her eyes. "Look at me in this suit and tell me I'd say something improper."

The doors opened at Lisa's floor and she leant in for a kiss, one hand holding the lift. "Nothing about you is proper," she murmured.

Ianto turned his head at the last minute so that he could catch her lips with his. "You love it," he said when he pulled back, and Lisa stepped fully off the lift, tugging at her lapel.

"We'll see about that," she said. "Depends on how nice the lunch you buy me is."

Ianto leaned far enough that the lift almost caught his nose in the doors. "Fish and chips for you, milady."

He couldn't hear Lisa's reply, but he could guess what it was.

"Oi, check this out," Oliver said as Ianto passed his security desk. Oliver pushed himself away from the monitors and gestured. That big blue box they say we should watch out for showed up a few hours ago, right before ghost shift."

Ianto blinked at the opening door and the thin, suit-clad man that stepped out to the barrage of guns. "Oh my," he murmured. "Is that?"

"The one and only," Oliver replied. "Got in a few hours ago." He frowned. "I thought he'd be taller."

Ianto shrugged and saluted half-heartedly with his coffee. "Have to dash. Lots to do before lunch."

Oliver winked. "Today the day?"

Ianto stopped and cocked his head. "How do you know?"

Oliver looked away from his fed when it reverted to present time, and waffled a hand back and forth. "Jones, _everybody_ knows." He ticked off things on his fingers. "Man makes reservations at a restaurant for lunch. Man goes out on his lunch break and comes back with a jeweler's bag."

Ianto sighed. "I bet she knows."

Oliver settled in his chair. "Of course she does. Don't worry. Women can sniff these things out." He waved a hand in dismissal. "You better get that work done. Not even a special occasion will keep the dragon lady off your back."

Ianto double-timed it to his cubicle. Oliver wasn't wrong about that. He deposited his things, rearranged his supplies, and sat for a moment, enjoying his coffee and looking at the framed photo of him and Lis from their trip to Paris three months ago. She looked sexy in her beret. He just looked like a poof. Oh well.

Time for work. Ianto gave the ring box in his pocket one last pat, and ticked his mental list of arrangements: flowers, special pudding, special table, ring, handkerchief (mum had always told him to have one handy)--check. He was doing this right.

He was going to make sure they looked back on this day as one of the best of their lives.

***

"Where's Yigit?" Lisa asked as she pushed away from her computer and closed the file in front of her.

Carla shrugged. "Where else? Down in the basement with the Easter Egg."

Everyone but her liked to go downstairs to the labs and stare at the "Easter Egg". She'd seen it. It was a big black ball. Who knew what was in there or what it did? Right now it was as interesting as...as the files she'd just compiled on Torchwood Cardiff's expenditures for the past fiscal year.

"God help him if Yvonne finds out he's skiving off," she muttered, waiting for her print outs to finish so that she could hustle this upstairs on her way to meet Ianto for lunch.

As if on cue, her mobile rang. Lisa tucked it in between her chin and her shoulder. "You're impatient."

"My stomach is leeching nourishment from my spine," Ianto said smoothly.

"Nice. I'm taking a charmer like you home to meet my parents."

"Not if I throw you over for someone more punctual," Ianto said, but Lisa could hear the smile in his voice.

She tossed her coat over her arm and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm running late. Just let me run these forms up to Hartman and I'll be down in a tick."

"Don't let her rope you into impressing the visitors," Ianto warned. "You-know-who is still upstairs with her."

"Voldemort?"

"Ha ha. No. _You-know--_ "

Lisa waved to Yigit in the hallway as he slunk past her. "Yeah I know. I saw him earlier." She frowned at the lift buttons, then used her one free finger to press twenty-three. "He's shorter than I expected."

Ianto started to say something but her mobile cut off in a bit of static. Lisa shrugged and snapped it closed, then tucked it into her purse. Mister Man could wait five more minutes to propose.

While she had time, she checked the test in her purse again-- two pink lines. Even if it faded before she could show him she had another spare on her. It was going to blow his mind.

The lift doors opened to the sound of screeching and scraping metal. Weren't they done with the renovations up here yet?

She stepped off the elevator and headed right towards Yvonne's office, wondering if Ianto was going to get down on one knee when he proposed. Probably. He probably even had a handkerchief for her, the silly bloke.

Well, if he wanted a show she'd give him one. One way or another, this was going to be one of the best days of their lives.

END


End file.
